


Человек без кожи

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джарон Намир возвращается домой после операций по аугментации всех частей тела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек без кожи

Мир больше никогда не будет прежним — Джарон Намир, человек без кожи, знал это, как никто другой. Он был солдатом будущего и сражался во имя будущего.

Когда Лия, жена, увидела его в первый раз после завершения всех операций, она тихонько заплакала. Джарон знал, почему. Его тело больше не было телом человека. Только лицо осталось прежним, хоть и отмеченным витиеватым узором металлических разъемов, а на бритом черепе — постоперационные шрамы. У Джарона сняли кожу — по всему телу, не исключая рук и ног. Кожу заменил прозрачный искусственный эпидермис. Мышцы и сухожилия были бесстыдно обнажены, как в анатомическом театре. 

Не каждый выдержит подобное зрелище. Человек не желает знать, из чего он сделан, предпочитает забыть о том, что кости хрупки и как быстро стареет плоть. Но Джарону нравилось новое тело. Оно казалось беспомощным, очень «человечным» — а на деле было смертельно опасным, почти неуязвимым. Обнаженные мышцы и сухожилия легко расплетались, металлический костяк перестраивался в мощное оружие. Теперь он мог самостоятельно опробовать новые военные импланты, не обращаясь в специальные клиники. Он сам был оружием, самым опасным из того, что принадлежало Тиранам.

Лия должна была это понять. Она была хорошей женой — лучшей из тех, что приносили клятвы верности по заветам Иеговы. И его жертва угодна Богу, Джарон не сомневался. И Лии тоже не следовало сомневаться.

Но когда пришло время лечь в общую постель, Лию затрясло. Она стояла на пороге спальни в простой закрытой сорочке — женщина, родившая двоих детей, повидавшая немало во время войны за независимость Израиля, во время оккупации и бегства — и плакала навзрыд, как маленькая девочка. Джарону пришлось встать и подойти к ней. Он был обнажен, Лия зажмурилась.

Джарон нежно взял ее лицо в ладони. Он мог бы сказать, что он все тот же, ее Джарон, которому она обещала быть вместе и в горе, и в радости. Он будет любить и защищать ее всегда, даже если она в жизни больше не пожелает лечь в одну с ним постель. Но вместо этого он вытер ее слезы, проведя большим пальцем по щекам:

— Тише, дочек разбудишь.

Лия кивнула. Она все еще дрожала, но больше не плакала, хотя, наверное, ей было неприятно от того, что обнаженное человеческое мясо касается лица.  
Джарон выключил свет и вернулся в кровать. Он укрылся, отвернулся спиной к ее половине. Было слышно, как она легла со своего края и затихла, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться.

* * *

— Это мир больше не будет прежним, — говорил Джарон Намир новобранцам.

Ему казалось, что новенькие протезы Бена Саксона и Германа Гюнтера еще пахнут горячим металлом. 

— Мы — Тираны, люди, которые берут власть в свои руки по праву силы. Мы — солдаты будущего. Но это не значит, что нам позволительно все, что запрещено законами человеческими и божескими. Это не значит, что нам не придется жертвовать — собой, своими родными и любимыми. Помните об этом. Гордитесь этим.


End file.
